Location technology systems used by mobile devices can experience faults due to software bugs or external factors. When software bugs are discovered, a fix is prepared for the bugs by the software developer and sent to client devices as a software update. Software developers will often aggregate multiple fixes in a single software update to minimize the number of updates after a software release. This practice can result in a substantial delay between discovery of a bug and the availability of a fix for the bug. Although this practice may be acceptable for non-critical applications, other more critical applications, however, would benefit from a shorter update cycle.